With popularity of smart phones, countless information, such as short messages, mails, social information, push notices, etc., are constantly sent to a mobile phone of a user. The user may not see such information timely, or may choose not to view such information for the time being after receiving such information. When the user gets home and is about to view such information, the user generally needs to view the short messages, social software, the mails, etc. one by one, which is time-consuming. Therefore, a method and device for viewing unread information conveniently and rapidly are required.